A Dangerous Combination
by ConstanceScully
Summary: When magic is used maliciously, disaster strikes a pupil and teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Mildred had actually made a potion correctly. Her invigorating potion had made her feel full of life and bouncing with energy.

"Miss! Miss!"

"Yes Mildred I can see you have finally made the potion correctly, well done. Now please try to sit down until the large part of the effects wear off."

Mildred sat nearly bursting with pride, she had revised hard for this potion after her first failed attempt on Monday. Now she had made it correctly, and before the rest of the class including Ethel and Miss Hardbroom had actually said "Well Done." She sat on her stool and waited. She noticed Ethel turn around and throw her a look of pure venom. Mildred couldn't care less, her hard work had got her in this situation and even Ethel couldn't destroy her elation in this moment.

Her day got better, in chanting class Mildred remembered every word and note of the chant they had been working on earning praise from Miss Bat. By the time morning break came Mildred was the happiest she had been all term. Even the thought of broomstick flying next couldn't dampen her spirits. With 5 minutes until they were due out in the courtyard she told the others she was just going to dump her bag in her locker and would meet them outside. Whilst stuffing her bag in her messy locker she made a mental note that she would clean it out at lunch before incurring the wrath of one of Miss Hardbroom's spot inspections.

"You think you're so clever Hubble Bubble." Mildred span around to see Ethel in the doorway. "You may have got 2 measly things right today but tomorrow you'll be back to being the Worst Witch in the Academy who can't even get a C in most subjects."

"Oh, Ethel just drop it, just because for once you weren't the best in the class. Jealousy is not attractive."

"That's it Hubble! How dare you insult me!" Ethel pointed her fingers at Mildred and muttered something Mildred couldn't quite catch before darkness surrounded her and she felt herself begin to fall.

Ethel muttered another spell at Mildred and left to head out to courtyard.

* * *

Mildred slowly pushed through the haze into consciousness. The first thing she became aware of was a pounding headache then a very hard surface beneath her. Opening her eyes the light made her head sear in agony. She lay for a few minutes fighting the nausea from the pain. She slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position managing to get her eyes fully open. She was on the locker room floor. How she had ended up there though was a mystery to her. Maybe she'd passed out, or tripped and fell over. Even she knew she was clumsy. Suddenly she remembered she was supposed to be in the courtyard for flying. Pulling herself to her feet she waited out the dizzyness before heading outside.

* * *

Constance noticed Mildred stumbling out the doors into the courtyard. The rest of the class were already in the air practicing turning corners whilst attempting to maintain poise.

"Mildred I do not even want an explanation for your lateness, get your broom, get in the air and practice cornering without that ridiculous leaning motion you manage to achieve, and I want 500 lines from you by tomorrow morning '_I will not be late for broomstick flying or any other class as it is rude towards my teachers and other classmates.'_ Do I make myself clear?"

"No Miss Hardbroom, I mean yes, Miss Hardbroom, I mean..."

Constance narrowed her eyes, unable to believe this child was not literally running across the courtyard to retrieve her broomstick already. "You had better make your mind up what you mean Mildred, and quickly."

"I-I-I mean Miss Hardbroom, that I will have the lines on your desk in the morning and I understand lateness is not acceptable but I don't think I should fly today."

"And why on earth not?" Her tone was pure ice.

"I feel really dizzy Miss, and a bit sick. I think if I fly I may have an accident."

Constance studied the pupil before her, despite her her tardiness the girl was usually truthful and she did look a little pale. "Very well Mildred, you shall instead attempt to get that cat of yours to finally balance on your broom for more than 5 seconds." She pointed her casting fingers at the ground where Mildred's tabby cat appeared yeowling in protest at having been transported from where he had likely been curled up asleep. Then she turned away and cast her gaze back towards the other pupils in the air monitoring their progress.

* * *

Mildred picked up Tabby and headed over to grab her broom from the head was still swimming from what had happened and the dizzyness was not going away. Miss Hardbroom glaring at her hadn't helped. She never even had a chance to explain why she had been late and now her evening was going to be spent writing more lines. What was the sentence she had to write out again? Moving back towards the middle of the courtyard she commanded her banana-broom to hover and sat Tabby on the bristles very aware Miss Hardbroom was watching her out of the corner of her eye. When Tabby ended up on the ground a few seconds later there was an audible "Tsk" from her form mistress.

This carried on for the next half hour. Mildred could feel her headache getting worse. She bent down to pick Tabby up for the umteenth time when a wave of dizzyness hit her. She grabbed her still hovering broomstick to stay upright, breathing heavily, eyes closed. Next thing she felt was a hand grasp her arm pulling her up.

"Sit on the broom Mildred. Take deep breaths."

Obediently sitting on the broom Mildred concentrated on not being sick and trying to make the darkness disappear. When she could open her eyes she saw Miss Hardbroom shouting at the girls to come down from the sky. Recovering she watched them elegantly float downwards in front on their teacher, glancing at Mildred still sitting on her broom apart from the rest of them. Ethel gave her a sneer obviously knowing Mildred was being punished for being late to class, but there was something else in that gaze, Mildred's head just wasn't clear enough to figure out what. Turning her gaze towards the ground she noticed Tabby was still sitting there. Scooping him up she heard Miss Hardbroom telling the class to head along to their next class early and wait on Miss Cackle without noise or disruption. Mildred moved get off her broomstick as Miss Hardbroom strode back towards her.

"You were told to sit Mildred." Mildred took a step back towards her broom. "Never mind now, Maud can you come here please". Maud hurried over. " Maud can you please put Mildred's broom away and tell Miss Cackle that Mildred will not be attending her class on my orders."

Maud looked at Mildred, trying to mentally ask her what was going on, she noticed how pale her best friend was. "Millie are you alright?"

"She will be fine Maud, run along now."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom."

Mildred felt HB's hand on her shoulder and was then sucked the void of magical transportation.

* * *

_AN: Hey, this is my first attempt at ever writing fanfiction and I would really appreciate any feedback that you would care to offer. If you didn't like it please tell me why constructively, and I would really appreciate any good feedback just as a confident boost. This will obviously be a multi chapter fiction which I have written most of, just tweaking some things. _

_I should probably clarify, this is set early on during Mildred's third year. I have decided to keep Miss Bat purely because she is so much fun to write for although I do love Lavinia Crotchet. _

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Constance had felt Mildred fall away before they had even fully appeared in Mildred's room. Now the girl was on her hands and knees sucking in deep breaths.

"I apologise Mildred, perhaps that wasn't the best way get up here." She bent down and helped Mildred to her feet.

"It's alright Miss, I'm alright."

"I think you had best get straight into bed Mildred and stay there until you no longer feel dizzy. When did you start feeling like this?"

Mildred bent down to begin taking her boots off. "Um, before flying class. I woke up in the locker room, on the floor. I don't know what happened."

"And that was why you were late to class?"

"Yes Miss."

Constance pointed at the girl who barely had the strength to get her trademark undone boots off her feet and instantly her clothes changed so she was wearing her nightgown. Her uniform was neatly folded on the chair in the corner with her boots underneath. Mildred looked from herself to her folded clothes in shock.

"Miss Hardbroom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me that spell?"

Constance felt the corners of her mouth curve up slightly and fought to control her facial expression. "Not today Mildred, now aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Mildred climbed into bed pulling the blanket up to her chin despite it being a warm morning. Constance folded her arms and disappeared.

"Oh and Mildred..."

"Yes Miss?"

"Those lines will no longer be necessary."

"Thankyou Miss Hardbroom."

Vanishing into thin air again, Constance remained invisible for a couple minutes observing Mildred who fell asleep straight away. Leaving properly this time she reappeared behind her desk in the potions lab in front of a class of chattering first years who immediately fell silent.

* * *

Pacing the dinner hall, Constance never could understand how there could be so much chatter from girls who were supposed to be eating. As usual the noisiest corner came from one particular group of third years. However she noticed one of the main culprits was not among them. Striding over towards the offending table they suddenly became very interested in their food.

"I do believe speaking with your mouths full is rude, is it not?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." Chorused Maud, Enid, Jadu and Ruby.

"Then why would there be so much chatter from a table of young ladies who are supposed to be eating their dinner?" The four girls stared at their plates not knowing how to answer. "I expect impeccably mannered young women at this table from this point on."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom."

"Maud?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom?"

"Have you looked in on Mildred today?"

"Yes Miss, I peeked in the door but she was sleeping I didn't want to wake her up. But she must be hungry by now though Miss, she never had any lunch either. May I ask Mrs Tapioca for a sandwich to take up to her?"

Constance glanced at her watch. Mildred had been asleep for 6 hours now. "I shall see to it, thankyou Maud. And girls do not pester Mildred, leave her be this evening."

* * *

Once she had overseen the clearing away of the dinner tables, Constance appeared in Mildred's dormitory. She was still asleep. Constance conjured a sandwich on the bedside table for her when she woke, the girl must be starving having not eaten since breakfast. Mildred's eyes were twitching beneath their lids, obviously in the middle of some dream. Constance just hoped it was was a pleasant one. She knew better than anyone the terrors of nightmares.

Casting one last glance at the pupil Constance fold her arms across her chest and disappeared, rematerializing in the staffroom causing Miss Bat to spill her tea across the table in surprise.

"Can't you find some way of warning us before you just appear Constance?" asked Miss Drill helping Miss Bat mop the sodden tablecloth.

Constance didn't even bother to reply making her way over to the urn to get herself a cup of tea.

"Why didn't Mildred attend my spells class this morning Constance?" enquired Miss Cackle not having seen her deputy since breakfast that morning.

"Or my PE class this afternoon?"

"She was in chanting this morning," muttered Miss Bat still miffed at having been surprised a minute ago.

"Mildred nearly fainted in flying practice this morning and told me she had been unconscious in the locker room during morning break. I sent her to bed. She has been asleep ever since, I have just checked on her myself."

"Poor girl," sympathised Miss Cackle.

"I could mix her up one of my remedial potions," offered Miss Bat.

"I don't think that wise until we know the cause of the illness Miss Bat," replied Constance thinking to herself no one deserved to be subjected to one of those disgusting concoctions which never usually made any difference anyways. "I shall check on her during my lights out duty, I left her a sandwich for when she wakes up if she is hungry."

"Alright Constance, if you need anything just let me know," said Miss Cackle.

"I shall Headmistress, now if you would please excuse me I have some marking to complete." Gathering up her papers from the small desk at the back of the room she vanished re-appearing in her own sanctuary, her own private room where Morgana sleepily stretched, meowing, demanding a scratch on her head.

Constance's evening was spent as any other, she marked the second year's essay on the use of fresh herbs against dried herbs, prepared a potions test for the fourth years and marked the third years surprise history test from that afternoon. Glancing at her watch it was already time for lights out duty. Petting Morgana on her way out she picked up her lantern and left the room strolling through the castle to the girls' dormitories on foot.

After sending a few first years back to their own room with her icy stare, Constance decided to once again check on Mildred before retiring to bed. Opening the girl's door Constance noted the darkness and stillness within the room. She raised her lantern and could see Mildred still fast asleep. She moved towards the bed and noted the sandwich still untouched on the bedside table. She calculated it was now around 15 hours since the girl had eaten anything and she must have been sleeping for over 10.

"What's wrong with you Mildred?" She murmured. Tabby softly mewed in response from the foot of the bed. Constance reached out to scratch his ears and realised he wouldn't have been fed all day. She located his food and water in the corner of the room and replenished them. Mildred moved slightly in her sleep, Constance moved back towards her and reached out to touch her forehead. There was a slight warmth there, nothing to worry about though. She would come back and check on her in the morning before she woke the rest of the castle. If Mildred was still sleeping then, something was definitely wrong.

She left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Hearing a giggle down the corridor she went to investigate which pupil was out of their bed thinking longingly of her book awaiting her in the staff tower.

* * *

_AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and/or followed my story. One of them actually brought me to tears (in a good way!) It has really helped me feel a little better about being brave enough to let people read something I've written. Any more would be more than welcome. Hopefully have more up in the next couple of days. xx_


	3. Chapter 3

Constance awoke with a start, she was unsure what had brought her back to consciousness. She couldn't remember a nightmare and Morgana was still curled up at the bottom of her bed. She rarely got a full night's sleep anyway but checking her clock decided that 3am was just ridiculous. She lay back down trying to relax and go back to sleep. It was no use. Something was bugging her, narking away in the corner of her mind. She was not going to sleep anymore tonight. Sighing she got out of bed reaching for her dressing gown. A walk around the castle usually calmed her mind, especially at this time of night when it was silent and dark and cold, things most people would find unnerving but Constance found soothing and peaceful. Leaving the tower, she walked past Amelia's rooms and could hear the soft snores through the door. She envied her headmistress' ability to sleep through just about anything. She would go downstairs perhaps have a wander around the courtyard seeing as was a summers night. A lantern wasn't necessary to find her way, she knew this castle like the back of her hand, she had walked these corridors for over 13 years now. This was her home.

Something still wasn't right, something was still irritating her. She usually got this feeling when the girls were up to something, like an extra sense for mischief, but the castle was still, no whispers, no footsteps. As she was pondering this something tripped her. Stumbling against the wall she flung her arm out to catch herself managing to remain upright. Turning round to see what one of the girls had left in the middle of the the corridor she was surprised to see...

"Mildred!" Constance exclaimed.

The student was lying slumped on the floor, her arm extended towards some broken glass. Constance knelt next to her, gently she turned the girl over so she could see her face careful of the shattered glass.

"Mildred, can you hear me? Mildred, wake up now."

No response. Constance felt for her pulse, it was racing. She was as cold as ice, dressed only in the thin Academy issued nightdress. Who knew how long she had been there? What on earth was going on? She pointed towards the broken glass which vanished before placing a hand on Mildred's shoulder and they too vanished reappearing in Mildred's room with Mildred herself on the bed.

She now knew what had been nagging her mind. A student in distress, she should never have doubted her sixth sense.

She conjured a blanket and draped it over the pupil, feeling her forehead again, which despite the rest of her being freezing, it was much warmer than earlier. Mildred softly whimpered.

Constance's mind was racing through possibilities of what could be wrong with the girl, her first guess would be the flu but it seemed to have come on too quickly, she had been perfectly healthy in potions this morning, managing to even brew her potion correctly, without distraction. Then barely an hour later she had found herself on the locker room floor. Mildred's breathing was becoming more laboured, her whimpering more pronounced. Constance placed her hand on Mildred's forehead sending healing energy down her arm into the pupil, but it was being blocked. Odd. She had never encountered this before. Why was Mildred's body refusing help? That suggested some magical connection to this illness than something purely medical.

For the next few of hours the formidable potions mistress sat nursing what was generally considered the worst witch in the Academy. Constance didn't believe that. Yes, Mildred had an uncanny ability for getting herself into situations and had to be one of the clumsiest human beings she had ever met, but deep down she knew Mildred would grow out it. On top of all that the girl had the strongest magical signature in the entire student population, possibly even stronger than Davina or Amelia, and her power wasn't even fully developed yet. Constance hadn't shared this information with anyone. No-one else would know, not many witches can assess another's magical ability and she didn't think the girl should be treated any differently than any of the other pupils, she had to learn the basics and control before exercising the power within her. She knew Mildred would get there eventually, she did try, she had the intelligence, and she had a good heart and instincts. Oh if only she could read her form mistress' mind right now!

Conjuring a basin and flannel Constance sponged her face. Mildred's fever was now raging. Her breathing was shallow and beginning to sound laboured.

Constance transported herself to the potions lab and began to raid her store, gathering medicinal potions and salves she thought might ease the student's suffering. Transporting back to the dormitory she noticed the day beginning to break outside the small window. She opened the shutters to let the weak light into the room. Glancing back towards the bed she saw Mildred's eyes watching her.

"Mildred?"

"Miss?" she rasped sounding confused. "I-I-I don't under..."

"Shhhh Mildred just relax, do you remember me sending you to bed?" Mildred frowned trying to clear her thoughts. After a moment she nodded. "Good, now do you remember what you told me about waking up on the locker room floor after break?" She nodded, and then started coughing. Constance moved to help her sit up rubbing her back until the fit abated.

"Miss, could I please have some water?" she rasped. Immediately Constance conjured a jug and pitcher and helped her drink realising she was probably dehydrated after her prolonged sleep. Her attempt along the corridor earlier was obviously an attempt for a drink considering the broken glass. Constance scolded herself for not leaving a water pitcher with the sandwich. Once she had had her fill she lay the girl back down again.

"Are you alright now?" Mildred nodded, her eyes growing heavy again. "Hang on Mildred, before you sleep again I need you to remember before the locker room did you feel ill at all, either in chanting or during break?"

"No Miss, I-I was fine. I went to put my bag in my locker before flying and then woke up on the floor."

"You don't remember feeling dizzy before you collapsed?"

"No I don't remem... wait, Ethel..." Her eyes drooped. Constance placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mildred, Mildred? Come on now, just a minute more. What about Ethel?"

With her eyes still closed Mildred slowly slurred, "Ethel was there, in the locker room, she was angry about..." The girl had drifted off again, sighing Constance pulled her blankets back up and moved the hair from her face. She moved back towards the window becoming lost in the mystery. Ethel had been in the locker room. Surely if Mildred had become ill she would have gone for help, even if the two didn't get on she liked to think no student in the Academy wouldn't let another suffer without getting help.

Unless...

No, surely Mildred's and Ethel's quarrels wouldn't have escalated to that level. Ethel wouldn't have intentionally harmed Mildred, it was against the witches code to knowingly cause harm to another. However, something about Ethel's arrogance meant Constance was not so sure. Oh yes, Constance knew about her true personality, Ethel may play the perfect student meaning there was no reason to punish her, but there was a definite mean streak in her blood.

The sun was peaking above the hills in the distance now, bathing the surrounding trees in an orange glow. Constance lost time while standing staring out the window pondering her thoughts, sifting through the possibilities of what was affecting the currently peaceful pupil. It was then a horrendous thought struck her. Suddenly remembering a piece of seemingly unimportant information, she summoned a book from her quarters to her hands, deftly flicking through the pages until finding what she was looking for. Skimming it she let out a small sigh of defeat, "oh no..."

* * *

_AN: I am so good to you guys, two updates in two days - spoilt! I need to thank you all so much for taking the time to review. I appreciate it so much! I keep getting emails with reviews at work and I'm gonna get questioned why I keep smiling at my phone before long. It's also really helping, I am notoriously bad for coming up with stories to surround the main ideas but I may now possibly have a sequel if I can get the ending of this sorted out._  
_Once again I am astounded by the support for a complete stranger. I'll keep updating regularly as a massive thankyou!_


	4. Chapter 4

The waking bell rang in the distance and Constance suddenly noted the time. She was usually the one ringing bell to awaken the castle. It was late. Usually it had sounded a good 15 minutes earlier than this. Amelia must have rung it in her absence. She heard a whimper behind her and turned to see Mildred's forehead once again beaded with sweat, her face frowning in discomfort. She began sponging her face again when she heard a timid knock at the door.

"Millie... Millie are you awake?" Constance strode towards the door without opening it.

"Maud Moonshine is that you?"

"Y-yes. Miss Hardbroom? Is Mildred alright?"

Not answering her question Constance responded, "Maud I need you to go and fetch Miss Cackle, she'll likely be in the staffroom. Immediately."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom."

Hearing the girl shuffling away, Constance cast a barrier spell on the door to prevent Amelia barging into the room when she arrived.

* * *

Amelia Cackle was concerned. Her deputy had not failed to ring the morning bell in the 13 years she had worked in the castle, she was infamously the first up in the morning and the last to sleep at night. She went for a cup of tea from the urn but found it cold. That meant Constance had not been down this morning, she always filled it with water and set it to heat. Just as she was considering going to her deputy's quarters, which she had never set a foot in, she heard a knock at the the door.

"Come in."

The door swung open to admit Maud Moonshine still in her nightshirt and fluffy slippers.

"What is it Maud?" She could tell by the girls worried expression and the fact she was at the staffroom door before breakfast something was up.

"Miss Hardbroom would like to see you Miss. She's in Mildred's room," Maud stammered, obviously worried.

"Alright Maud, lets go."

Miss Cackle led a brisk pace to the third year corridor, Maud trailing along behind, keeping quiet sensing something was very wrong. Reaching Mildred's door she went to open it but found it locked fast.

"Constance? Let me in Constance." She heard a shuffling beyond the door.

"I can't Amelia."

"What? Why? Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly Headmistress, but before I explain anything I need to speak to Ethel Hallow, in private preferably, I presume there are girls up and about in the corridor by now."

Glancing around Amelia could see they were in fact beginning to attract an audience.

"Move along now girls," Amelia commanded in what she hoped was her normal gentle but firm tone. "Maud, could you please go and fetch Ethel?"

"Yes Miss Cackle." As Maud moved off down the corridor Amelia turned back towards her student's door.

"Constance what is going on here? Why won't you let me in. Where's Mildred?"

"She's here Amelia, she very ill, you can't come in because I think she may be contagious but I need to speak to Ethel before I can confirm my theory."

Noticing Maud returning with Ethel by her side she replied, "she's here Constance. Maud you can go and get dressed now."

But Miss, Mildred?"

"Maud I shall find you when I understand what is going on and fill you in OK?"

"Yes Miss Cackle." She turned and moved into her own room next door.

"Ethel, Miss Hardbroom wants a word, speak through the door." Ethel stared at the door in slight disbelief. She had no idea what was going on.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Ethel stuttered in the direction of the door.

"Ethel, I require the utmost honesty in the next few minutes from you otherwise you shall be expelled from this school faster than you would believe possible. Do you understand?" Miss Hardbroom's icy tones made it absolutely clear in Ethel's mind her form mistress meant every word she said.

"Y-yes Miss Hardbroom."

"Yesterday at break were you with Mildred in the locker room?" Ethel gulped. How could HB know about that? She had cast a memory spell on Mildred so she wouldn't remember. "Remember what I said about honesty Ethel."

"Yes Miss, I was."

"And what happened?"

Ethel was in a quandary, did she tell the truth and incur HB's wrath for cursing Mildred or did she lie and incur HB's wrath if she was found out. A no win situation.

"We, we argued Miss Hardbroom."

"And?"

"And I, I sent a stunning curse at her..." Ethel closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable rage that was about to hit her from the other side of the door. Miss Cackle gasped beside her.

"Ethel I would like you to now go to breakfast and I shall speak to you later." Although perfectly calm, Miss Hardbroom tone was clipped and Ethel knew this was not the end of it. She turned to go not meeting Miss Cackle's eyes.

Amelia watched the girl nearly run off down the corridor. It was time for some answers. "Right Constance, what is going on? A stunning curse does not cause a prolonged illness." She heard Constance sigh through the door.

"Mildred is suffering from an illness caused from a magical combination. It's is a rare situation that is not well known of and I have never seen it's effects before. It was caused by the combination of an invigoration potion that I had the third years brew yesterday morning which Mildred actually made correctly and so sampled, and the stunning curse Ethel cast on her in the locker room during morning break. The two pieces of magic have opposing effects on the body, one to give energy and the other to drain it of it. The battle with each other is causing the illness Mildred is now suffering from."

"Oh my," gasped Amelia. "What symptoms does she have Constance?"

"Apart from waking twice that I know of, she has been asleep for about 20 hours now, she has only taken fluids once about an hour ago, she has not eaten anything since breakfast yesterday, she has a high fever, shallow and raspy breathing and I found her unconscious in the corridor in the middle of the night."

"Constance you have to let me in there to take care of her. I am the headmistress of this Academy, it is my responsibility."

"I can't do that Miss Cackle. Although the illness manifests itself from the combination of the potion and spell it becomes a contagious disease as it progresses. It attacks both the physical body and the magic within us. No-one can come in here until the symptoms have peaked."

"But you are in there Constance."

"Yes I am." Constance sighed, knowing what she was about to go through. "And I must now stay in here. This disease is going to be passed onto me Headmistress, I have been around Mildred for too long now. I am just hoping that Mildred will be through the worst and be able to help me through when the full effects hit me."

"We can't ask a student to do that Constance, you have to let me in there to take care of you, or perhaps Imogen or Mrs Tapioca seeing as they are not magical perhaps it wouldn't be as bad for them."

"No Amelia, it would be worse for them, this disease may attack our magic but that is because our magic is resisting it. They do not have that defence."

"What about an antidote or healing potions? Something has to help." Amelia was getting desperate, there had to be something she could do. One of her students was desperately ill and her deputy was going to end up the same way. She was not about to stand about and continue on as normal.

"There isn't an antidote Amelia, at least not that I know of or is listed in my book that confirmed my theory on the disease. I have healing potions in here already but I'm not sure if they will have much effect, I tried to send healing magic through Mildred earlier but I was blocked."

"What about the rest of the girls, Mildred's friends, Maud, Enid..."

"I think they are safe, Mildred was alone in her room all day yesterday, I told the girls to leave her alone to sleep. They shouldn't have been close enough to become infected."

"Well at least that's a relief."

"You need to go and supervise breakfast Headmistress, it was my turn this morning. And someone will have to cover my classes."

"I can't leave you Constance."

"There's nothing you can do Amelia. I am perfectly fine at present. I shall simply be nursing Mildred."

Amelia paused, a feeling of helplessness flooding through her, "I'll be back later on Constance, you let me know if you need anything, I mean anything."

"I shall Headmistress."

Constance sighed and turned back towards the room. Mildred was now shivering. She felt her forehead once more but it was still raging hot. Resuming her sponging, Constance reflected on the situation. She had given Amelia the facts but had slightly played down the seriousness of the situation. She knew this illness was going to get worse, much worse and she had left out that it would be particularly bad for those with strong magical signatures, not a good thing when the two who were going to be affected were the two most powerful witches in the school. What she had also omitted from her explanation to her senior, was that this illness was potentially fatal.

* * *

_AN: Meant to get this up yesterday but well, the weather has been beautiful and that's a rarity in this country so I'm making the most of it. Once again your reviews mean the world to me and I can't quite comprehend how much you guys seem to be enjoying it. I am genuinely surprised and more than pleased. Please continue!_


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia wanted cheesecake. But before she could escape to her office for the slice she knew was in her desk drawer she needed to explain the current situation to her remaining staff. She asked Mrs Tapioca to supervise the girls in the hall during breakfast and gathered Miss Bat and Miss Drill in the staffroom. She explained the situation and watched the two women's mouths gape in disbelief.

"We have to help them!" Miss Drill exclaimed.

"Constance says there's nothing we can do Imogen, as I've already explained there's no antidote and it's highly contagious, even for you. We need try to continue with as much normality as possible. We shall take turns to cover Constance's classes and duties. Also I don't think we should tell the girls the full extent of the situation, they'll only panic if they find out that it's contagious. Except for Maud Moonshine, she knows something is wrong but I'll ask her to keep the information to herself. If you are covering a class tell the girls that Mildred is ill and Miss Hardbroom is taking care of her, nothing more."

* * *

By noon Mildred was severely distressed, her hair was plastered to her forehead, she was tossing and turning, her skin felt like it was on fire and her breathing sounded dangerous. Constance hated this, she was desperate to help the poor girl but she had tried healing spells and potions and nothing was easing her condition. What was really breaking the heart of the potions mistress, which many doubted existed, was the tears flowing from Mildred's eyelids. All Constance could do was to keep bathing her face and neck in an attempt to reduce the fever, whilst murmuring words of what she hoped were comfort.

Amelia had been up to check on the situation twice. Constance had had to twice convince her Headmistress that this was the best course of action, any more bodies in this room meant more illnesses and the possibility of an epidemic.

By mid-afternoon Mildred reached her crises. Constance, the usually stoic, calm, collected deputy headmistress was close to panic when Mildred began to violently shake. She was having a seizure. Constance moved to protect her head from the metal bedframe. Concussion on top of this illness would not be helpful. As the seizure abated Mildred became very still. Barely breathing, but she was no longer crying, or twisting about in distress.

Constance sat in the chair next to the bed suddenly very tired. She realised she hadn't eaten anything since dinner last night. She never ate much anyways but realised if she was about to go through this illness herself some sustenance in her system would be required. She conjured some bread and cheese from the kitchens making a mental note to apologise to Mrs Tapoica for taking it without asking when all this was over.

Mildred now appeared to be simply peacefully sleeping. She was relieved that her pupil was safe and hopefully now in recovery.

There was a knock at the door. "Constance?" It was Amelia. Constance got up and moved to the door, pausing for a second as her vision blurred.

"I'm here Amelia." She replied softly.

"How is she?"

"I think she's past the worst now. She just sleeping."

"Good, poor girl. She's always the unlucky one. And how are you Constance?."

"I am perfectly fine Amelia." Constance lied. "I have just eaten," she added hoping to placate her senior.

"I was just about to ask if you needed some food."

"I am alright just now but perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing to have something for when Mildred wakes up."

"I'll see to it Constance." There was a slight pause.

"Amelia?"

"Yes?"

"I meant what I said about no-one else coming in here no matter how bad things get." Constance heard no response correctly guessing that Amelia was planning to force Mildred to let her in if her deputy got too ill. "It's too dangerous Amelia, we can't risk anyone else coming down with this."

"It's not fair on the girl Constance." Constance sighed, that thought had bothered her since she had realised what was going to happen.

"I know it's not Amelia but there's no other choice. I think Mildred is strong enough to do this. She has a good heart, a caring personality. Believe me when I say if I could think of a way to protect her from this I would be doing it but there's no other way. I need you to promise me Amelia, that you will not let anyone else or yourself in this room... Amelia?"

"Alright. Alright. I promise," the headmistress sighed.

"Thankyou." She heard Amelia move off down the corridor. Constance crossed the room towards the desk and picked up a vial. Wide awake potion. She was beginning to feel more tired and with the blurred vision a few minutes ago she knew this was the onset of the illness starting to take its effect. She needed to remain awake and alert as long as possible. Mildred needed as long as she could give her to recover. She really hated what she was going to have to put this girl through. She also hated that one of her students was going to see her in a weakened state, see her vulnerable. She had contemplated disappearing off on her own and let the illness run its course whatever the outcome but she also knew Amelia and probably Mildred herself would never forgive her. She also couldn't leave the girl with the guilt she would unjustly place on herself. She knew Mildred would attempt to blame herself for passing on the illness even though it was not her fault in the slightest. No, it was going to be hard on the young girl but this way was the best.

Conjuring her book from her tower she settled to read a little while all was calm, Tabby jumped onto her lap and began to curl up to settle for a nap. Constance absent mindedly began to scratch between his ears. He may be a useless flyer but he was very sweet.

* * *

As evening approached Constance moved to take a little more wide awake potion. Her head was beginning to pound now and every time she stood a wave of dizzyness hit her. She knew a prolonged sleep would be next but she needed to stave that off as long as possible. She noticed a sheet of paper sticking out from the pile of textbooks on the desk. Pulling it out she saw it was a drawing. Even to Constance's taste if was an astonishing drawing. It was a scene of witches riding their brooms across a night sky, on a closer look she realised it was the teachers and students of Cackle's Academy. The detail was amazing. She could identify every individual on their broom. She couldn't take her eyes from the paper, the longer she stared the more detail jumped out at her. Who knew the student had such a talent? It may not be advanced magic or vast knowledge but even Constance was impressed with this ability.

"Miss Hardbroom?" a voice rasped behind her. Turning she saw Mildred awake with a very confused expression on her face.

"Mildred." The wave of relief that flooded through Constance at the pupil finally regaining consciousness was greater than even she expected. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty... and hungry."

Constance smirked, glad that if she had food on her mind she was certainly doing much better, she moved to pour some water from the pitcher while Mildred slowly shuffled herself up to a sitting position. Accepting a glass of water she drank the lot in one go. Constance took the glass to refill it. Retaking the glass Mildred sipped more slowly from it this time. Soon she had a plate with some bread and cheese on her knees. Her form mistress sat back down in the chair and observed her pupil nibbling at the food. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at being watched while eating Mildred glanced at the window and noticed the dying light.

"What time is it?"

Glancing at her watch Constance replied, "a little after 6."

"I've been asleep ALL day!" Constance narrowed her eyes involuntarily.

"What do you remember Mildred?"

"I remember feeling ill in flying class earlier and you transporting us here and I went to sleep. Miss, if it's only 6 O'clock why are you wearing pyjamas?" Constance looked down at herself in shock. She had completely forgotten about what she was wearing. She didn't think she had ever spent an entire day in her pyjamas since being an infant.

"I think we need to have a bit of a chat Mildred if you feel up to it." Mildred nodded.

"Firstly you have not been asleep all day, you have been asleep for nearly 2 days, and you have been rather ill." Mildred gaped at her.

"What? I don't understand." Constance began to explain what had made Mildred ill and how it had affected her. The plate of food lay forgotten on the bed throughout. "Will I be OK now?" the student enquired. Constance sighed, beginning to feel slightly nauseous.

"I think you will be fine now. Your fever has gone and you are awake and lucid. However, the disease was contagious."

"Oh Miss, I'm sorry..." Mildred started, tears present in her eyes.

"No Mildred. You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing at all. This was in no way your fault and whatever comes I need you to remember that, do you understand?" The girl slowly nodded. "Now as I have ensured we have remained quarantined, the contagion will end with me and I am so sorry to have to ask this of any pupil but Mildred I am going to need you to help me through it. No student should have to do this but I cannot allow anyone else in here as they will end up ill too."

"Of course I'll help you Miss, you've helped me and I will do the same for you, whatever you need." Constance smiled at the girl, her heart was so pure and unselfish. A rare trait. Mildred smiled back unable to help but notice how beautiful her teacher looked with her hair free and a smile on her face.

"Thank you Mildred, I am afraid it's not going to be easy, or quick, but it is of the utmost importance that you do not let anyone else in this room, not Maud, not even Miss Cackle. They will only get sick too. Once this disease passes through me that will be the end of it." Mildred nodded. "OK, I need to explain what is likely to happen, feel free to ask as many questions as you like."

Constance launched into what had happened to Mildred and so what was likely to happen to herself explaining that spells or potions would not work and that she would just have to work through it. She did not censor the information for the pupil, knowing it would be better if Mildred knew everything now rather than panicking when it got out of hand later on. Constance was in no doubt that due to the strength of her magic the child was not going to have an easy time of it. Much to her credit Mildred remained calm, asked sensible questions and kept her fear in check.

Constance felt another wave of dizzyness sweep across her. She was so tired now, she knew she was going to have to give in and sleep soon. Glancing back up she saw Mildred watching her intently realising what stage the illness was at. The girl's eyes were also beginning to droop once again.

"I think Mildred, that maybe we should both get a little rest."

"But you're starting to feel ill Miss I need to stay up to make sure you are alright."

Touched by the genuine concern, Constance smiled softly. "Mildred when you first went to sleep yesterday you slept for half a day before I found you out in the corridor. I expect I shall be just the same, that means you can also rest. You have been through a tremendous amount in the last 2 days, you need to let your body catch up." At that moment a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Yes?" Miss Hardbroom responded.

"It's me Constance. How are things?" Amelia replied.

"We are fine Miss Cackle, Mildred is awake and beginning to recover."

"Oh I am so glad to hear it!"

"We are both going get some rest now Headmistress."

"Yes, yes that would be best. If you need anything, either of you..."

"Thank you Miss Cackle."

With that Miss Hardbroom got up and moved the chair back to it's place at the desk. Turning she then conjured a second bed in the middle of the room much to Mildred's astonishment.

"Bit of a tight squeeze but there's not much choice," Constance lay down on the bed feeling her bones sigh in relief, she was achy all over and very, very tired.

Mildred felt the situation seemed very surreal, she had barely exchanged words with her form mistress that wasn't lesson related or being reprimanded for something or other over the past 3 years. Now in the last few hours it had been her who had taken care of Mildred, who had been kind and who had even genuinely smiled more than once.

"Miss Hardbroom?"

"Yes Mildred?"

"I just wanted to say thankyou... for taking care of me..."

"You are more than welcome Mildred." Constance replied smiling in the darkness. Soon she heard Mildred's breathing evening out suggesting sleep had once again claimed the girl. Despite her exhaustion Constance found it more difficult to drift into slumber, she was not used to sharing a room with anyone else, the last time she had found herself in that situation was at Algernon Rowanweb's riverside cottage in the previous year and at least that had been with Amelia, who she was at least familiar with and who was out like a shot as soon as the light had been extinguished. Constance had remained awake for the majority of the night partially due to her headmistress' snoring, but also the unease someone would see her slightly vulnerable.

* * *

_AN: Once again thanks for every review, follow, favourite etc. I'm not exaggerating when I say each one makes my day. I had no idea how much I'd enjoy this experience, long may it continue! Currently trying to plot a sequel out in my head but keep changing my mind over how I want it to go, told you all I was bad at coming up with stories!_


	6. Chapter 6

When Mildred awoke she could see the weak dawn light straining through the shutters. The next thing to penetrate her senses was a rough breathing to her left. Glancing over she saw her teacher looking if possible paler than normal, her chest rising and falling extremely slowly with a slight rattle every time. Mildred slowly sat up and moved to get out of bed. This was slightly more difficult than expected considering she hadn't been up for 2 days and her legs were rather shaky. She shuffled over towards her teacher, scared she would wake up and reprimand her for disturbing her at any second. Now that she was closer she could see the beads of sweat on her face. She tentatively stretched out a hand and lightly touched the porcelain forehead. It was burning. Shuffling over to the desk she collected the water basin and fresh towels that had been set out. Miss Hardbroom had instructed her to use her magic to conjure anything she needed rather than leave the room, no matter how selfish or trivial it seemed, it was for the greater good of the academy to keep the contagion in the one room. She muttered the spell which she hoped was for water pointing towards the basin which began to fill to her relief. She suddenly realised she may need her spells books if anything more complex was going to be required. She wasn't renowned for having the best memory in the world. Moving the desk chair over towards the bed, she wet the cloth and began to bathe her form mistress' face very gently. HB stirred a little, but did not fully awaken. It took all of Mildred's courage to continue but after a while she grew less afraid realising things were going to get worse and that HB had asked her to help her after all.

Soon the morning bell signaled the start of another day, one which she would not be joining, she realised it was ironic that the first time she had possibly ever been awake before the waking bell and she couldn't even leave her room. Looking back towards the desk she saw the HB had conjured some food for them before sleeping last night, she took some and moved back over towards her bed to eat under the blankets as she was getting cold and to assure Tabby she was alright now and give him some well deserved attention. She listened to the bustling of her classmates out in the corridor which gradually quietened down as they left for breakfast. A knock came at the door.

"Constance?" Mildred slid from the bed and moved towards the door.

"It's me Miss Cackle," she croaked, shocked at how weak and hoarse her voice was.

"Oh, is everything alright? Is Miss Hardbroom...?"

"She's sleeping Miss, she has a bit of a fever."

"Oh, that didn't take long. Are you alright Mildred?"

"Yes Miss, I feel much better now. Despite my voice."

"Listen Mildred if you can't do this you just let me in and I'll take care of Miss Hardbroom, it's not..."

"I'll be fine Miss Cackle." Mildred cut her off. "Miss Hardbroom explained everything to me. And I don't want anyone else to get ill."

"You are a good girl Mildred Hubble." With that the headmistress left.

Mildred decided it was time to clean herself up a bit, after washing and putting on some fresh pyjamas and a thick pair of socks she attacked her long hair, attempting to combs two days worth of bed tangles from it. Once done she realised she was exhausted again. Climbing back into bed, she noticed two strange books on her bedside table, pulling them towards her she opened the first at the bookmark, it was a magical medicine reference text, she began to read about what had happened to her and now to her teacher. She had never realised spells and potions combined could prove so disastrous. Once she had finished the section she examined the other book, Bleak House by Charles Dickens. This was a fictitious book, HB read for pleasure?! She knew Dickens was a great author but she had never read any of his work herself. She flicked to the first page and quickly found herself engrossed. She must have fallen asleep again as when she woke to sounds of distress from her teacher, the sun was now streaming into her room as it did in the afternoons.

Miss Hardbroom appeared to be having trouble breathing, jumping out of bed, Mildred saw her teachers eyes open, darting around, but unfocused. With more daring than she believed she had, Mildred put her arm under the woman's shoulders and helped her sit up slightly, rubbing her back. As her breathing returned to a more normal rhythm albeit still rattling, Miss Hardbroom became more aware of what was happening.

"Some, some water please Mildred," she managed to choke out between coughs. Mildred reached for the glass behind her and helped her teacher to drink.

"Thank you."

"Would any of the potions on the desk help you Miss?"

"No, I already tried them to help you, they had no effect. I'll have to wait it out I'm afraid." Mildred had never heard the potions teacher sound so weak. Even after bumping her head on the river boat she had still managed to nearly shout, now however her voice was barely more than a whisper. "You did the right thing there Mildred, you have good instincts." Mildred smiled, did Miss Hardbroom just tell her she did something right? She noticed her teachers eyes had closed again eased her back down for some more rest. She had never realised just how skinny the woman was, she had been able to feel her ribs whilst holding her up, perhaps she would let Miss Cackle know once all this was over, see if she could tempt Miss Hardbroom with a piece of her cheesecake. Mildred nearly laughed aloud at the idea knowing what her form mistress' reaction to that suggestion would be. She gently sponged the woman's face again taking the time to look at the woman who had terrified her for 3 years. Her features were much softer when she was sleeping, relaxed. Her hair was truly glorious when freed from the severe bun.

Mildred gave a shiver, she touched HB's hand, despite her fever her hands were cold. Mildred moved over and took one of the extra blankets from her bed and draped it over her charge. Returning over to her own bed she picked up Miss Hardbroom's book and continued reading.

A few hours later Mildred was back beside her form mistress who was now tossing and turning, whimpering and crying even though she still seemed unconscious. Mildred could feel her fear level rising. It was scary to see such a strong powerful person in this state. However, she had been warned these symptoms would likely occur both from her teacher and from reading the section in the book. Even so Mildred still didn't like the raspy breathing, there just didn't seem to be enough air getting into the woman's lungs. This continued for about an hour or so. Mildred continually bathing her forehead trying to calm the fever, shedding a few tears of her own at seeing anyone this way. The real terror hit Mildred as Miss Hardbroom began seizing. HB had warned of this possibility as it had happened to Mildred but it still terrified the poor student. She moved to protect her head. Mildred was full on sobbing now. To see HB's body so out of her control was scarier than Agatha Cackle, Hecketty Broomhead, heights and darkness all put together. As the seizing abated and HB became still again, Mildred took a few deep breaths to regain some control. She turned back to the teacher whose blankets were now partially on the floor. As she bent to pick them up and place them back over the teacher's form her eyes caught her now exposed midriff. HB's pyjama top had slipped up slightly during her flailing but it was not the fact that HB actually had a waist under what she always covered with her black dresses but the faint scars criss-crossing the pale flesh. The were completely healed but what on earth had happened to her to cause them in the first place. Mildred began to weep fresh tears at the thought of something causing that much pain on someone who only did good for the the school and the student body. As she looked up towards the poor woman's now peaceful face her eyes caught sight of more faint lines on her upper arm where her sleeve was wrinkled up slightly. She now understood the skin covering attire her teacher always wore, even in the heat of summer. This made Mildred extremely sad on her behalf, to feel the need to hide her past from others due to it's terrors rather than laugh and feel nostalgic for it. She pulled the blankets back up, gently covering the woman she now deeply respected for her sheer strength.

HB suffered another two seizures in the next few hours, Mildred was fast becoming exhausted, it had now been hours since she had slept but she couldn't leave her teacher to fend for herself. She continued reading through the peaceful moments finding that escaping into another world helped ease the pressure of the situation.

Miss Cackle had been to check on them again later becoming distressed to discover Miss Hardbroom was still practically unconscious. It was at that point Mildred made the decision not to mention the seizures. Miss Hardbroom hadn't suffered one in over and hour now and if Miss Cackle was this upset at shallow breathing and sleep then she was likely to blast down the door at more severe information.

It was what happened next that made Mildred the most terrified she had ever been or was likely to be in her life...

* * *

After Miss Cackle had once again left, with a feeling all was not well beyond that door, Mildred had moved back towards her bed wondering if she would be able to just drop off for ten minutes to regain a little strength. She was just settling down when the potions mistress' breathing became laboured more than usual again. Mildred went over and lifted her up as before supporting her back. Only this time it wasn't getting better. She was still wheezing away in a struggle to get oxygen into her lungs.

Then she stopped taking in air altogether.

* * *

_AN: I do apologise for the cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist. :P I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon. Once again your reviews at deeply appreciated, please continue!_


	7. Chapter 7

She wasn't breathing, there was no movement, no sound, no air flow. Mildred panicked, she didn't know what do to help, she was only a teenager with no medical training or first aid of any kind and yet her form mistress was dying in front of her.

"Please Miss Hardbroom," she sobbed, "you have to breathe, come on. I need to you to breathe, please. Please!" Mildred had grabbed her shoulders trying to shake life into the form below her. "Please, we need you. The school needs you. I-I need you."

Miss Hardbroom just lay there, unmoving. No narrowed eyes, no rigid posture, no disapproving frown.

Mildred had just decided enough was enough and to run out to find Miss Cackle or Miss Drill to help, this was beyond containing the contagion, when Miss Hardbroom's chest expanded with an almighty wheeze.

Mildred sank to her knees, sobbing her heart out in relief.

* * *

Mildred cried for half an hour straight unable to comprehend the events which had occurred. She was no longer remotely tired, her ears were attuned to the woman's every breath which to her relief wasn't quite so wheezy sat and stared at the woman in horror fearing it would happen again. Later, after tending to the blankets and bathing her face once more Mildred collected some paper from her desk with a pencil and moved back towards her own bed. She didn't want to read again just yet for fear of losing herself in the book and missing Miss Hardbroom's breathing so instead she began to sketch. A couple hours later she was done with the drawing and decided it would be safe once again to read a little so long as she made herself stop every couple of pages to check on HB beside her. However, after the first few pages Mildred quickly fell asleep without intending to. She was still recovering herself and the stress of the last few hours were enough to drain a perfectly healthy person. It did not matter. Constance had survived the worst of the illness and was now simply sleeping herself. The two remained that way for hours.

* * *

Constance awoke to darkness. She felt like lead, her head was pounding, every muscle ached and her throat was raw. Waving her hand in the direction of the candle on the bedside table between the beds a soft light flooded her vision. She struggled to sit up slightly and summoned the water to her from the desk, using all her energy to raise the glass to her lips and drink. She looked over at Mildred fast asleep looking very pale with dark eyes. She sighed, wondering what had the poor girl gone through in the last day. She saw her hand outstretched towards a book on the bed beside her. That was Constance's book, the one she had summoned from her quarters to read whilst nursing Mildred. Surely the girl hadn't been reading it, it would be considered far too boring for a teenage girl with an overactive imagination She saw a piece of paper in danger of slipping from the bed towards the floor and pointing her fingers wearily summoned the piece of paper to her. She stared at the drawing in awe, Mildred had beautifully illustrated one of the most heartwrenching scenes from the book, where Lady Dedlock and Esther embrace after the confession sitting in the woods. Once again the detail was amazing and this time is was from the girl's imagination and her interpretation of the words. So she had been reading the book, in fact she was over halfway through it if she had read this. The young girl could surprise Constance at every turn.

The was a soft knocking at the door. "Mildred?" Miss Cackle inquired. Constance thought for a second and came to the conclusion that as she was now awake and lucid she was now recovering and therefore no longer contagious. She pointed towards the bedroom door causing it to swing open much to the Headmistress' surprise.

"Constance!" Constance raised her finger to her lips looking pointedly at Mildred who shifted slightly but remained asleep. Coming into the room Amelia sighed.

"You're OK, you're both OK."

"Yes I think we are."

Despite both her charges being at the point of recovery Amelia could see the toll the illness had taken on both of them, both were pale to the point of translucent, they had each evidently lost weight, had dark circles around their eyes and judging from her deputy's voice, very weak. She had never seen her colleague looking so exhausted and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry to say you look terrible Constance."

"I'm sorry to say I feel it Headmistress."

"How did she cope?" Amelia asked motioning to the girl.

"I have no idea Amelia, I just came to myself." Constance paused observing the girl wishing she could sense something of what had happened over the last day. She remembered briefly being awake once but nothing else. "Look at this Amelia." She pushed the drawing towards her superior who had sat in the chair next to her bed.

"This is stunning Constance, who did it?" Constance pointed at Mildred. Amelia gaped.

"She started reading Bleak House which I was reading whilst nursing her and drew this. There's another on the desk." Amelia turned to the desk and picked up the drawing of the school flying.

"It's so beautiful, who knew she was capable of this level of art?"

"She has surprised me in quite a few ways in the last few days." Constance closed her eyes for a second, thoroughly exhausted, knowing sleep was not far away again.

"Shall we get you to your room Constance."

With her eyes still closed she replied, "I don't have the energy to transport there Amelia, and I doubt I can even stand to walk there at this moment in time. I shall be fine here for a few more hours..."

"Alright I shall leave you in peace," Amelia murmured to an already sleeping Constance.

* * *

Both teacher and student slept for the remainder of the night. Mildred woke just before dawn, glancing at HB she saw her still peacefully asleep, breathing normally. Leaning forward Mildred scooped up Tabby giving him a hug she picked up the book and began reading again.

Constance awoke as day was breaking. Turning her head she saw Mildred engrossed once again in the novel.

"Are you enjoying that?" she asked, her voice a hoarse whisper. Mildred lowered the book and a mixture of relief that her teacher was finally awake then guilt at reading once of her teacher's books passed over her face.

"I-I'm sorry Miss, I know it's your book, I just..."

"Mildred you never need to apologise to me for reading. Do you like it?"

"Oh yes, I never thought about reading anything like this before, I thought it would be dull but I love it." Mildred replied in an equally hoarse voice.

"In that case you may keep the book until you have finished."

"But you were reading it Miss Hardbroom."

Smiling she replied, "I have read it many, many times Mildred. You finish it."

"Thank you Miss."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired, even after all the sleep. How, how do you feel Miss." Mildred asked, feeling strange at asking HB such a question.

"Much the same Mildred, I think it may take a few days for us to get back to normal." Constance noted the girl had not fully looked her in the eyes the entire conversation, something wasn't right. Pushing herself up slowly, ignoring the slight dizzyness still lingering she asked,

"Mildred what's wrong?" Mildred's gaze dropped back to the book. "Mildred, something is bothering you, tell me."

"You..." Mildred choked slightly, "you nearly died..." Constance sighed, she had been afraid of this. "You, you stopped breathing and I-I-I didn't know what to do..." Mildred began to sob. Constance shakily swung herself out of bed and sat down beside Mildred and then did something she had done with no other student in the history of her time at Cackles. She put her arms around the girl and gave her a hug.

"Mildred you have been so brave, I could not be prouder of you. To come through this yourself and then help me through it is more than a girl of your age should have to endure. I am sorry to have made you scared, but look I am alright now. Everything is alright." Listening to her teachers words spoken in a softened tone she had never heard before, Mildred's sobbing calmed. She wiped her tears away and looking her teacher straight in the eyes choked out:

"I am glad you're OK now." Constance was touched that the girl who she must have told off more than any other student was genuinely concerned for her.

"And I am glad you're better too Mildred. Now I think we need to have a little chat."

"About what Miss Hardbroom?"

"About this..." She leaned over and picked up the drawing from the book.

"Oh." Mildred sighed looking down.

"It is truly talented Mildred." Mildred's head shot up to look at her teacher in shock.

"But, but I thought you would think it useless. Drawing is not magical, it's not like being able to fly straight or remember potions and spells.

"No, but even I can appreciate something that is beautiful Mildred and this is astounding."

"You can have it if you like Miss, if you actually want it that is. I'm not allowed to put pictures up in here anyway, so it will just end up in the pile with the rest."

"The rest?"

Mildred nodded. "In the trunk on top of the wardrobe."

Constance raised her hand. "May I?" Mildred nodded. Constance hovered the trunk causing it to float gracefully down to their feet. Opening it, there was a mass of paper. Bending down she picked up some pieces of the work, they ranged from drawings of various areas of the castle to Tabby to parts of the woodland surrounding the castle to places Constance did not recognise which she presumed was where Mildred lived. "I cannot praise these enough Mildred, the detail..." At that moment the door softly clicked open to reveal Amelia with a tray of food.

"I thought you may like something hot in your bellies."

Mildred could smell the usual school porridge but instead of the lukewarm portions they were usually served she could see the steam rising from the bowls and tall glasses of fresh orange juice. Her stomach gave a growl.

"I think Mildred's stomach agrees with you Miss Cackle." Mildred blushed slightly. As Mildred and Miss Hardbroom ate Miss Cackle 'oooh'd and aaah'd' over the drawings in Mildred's trunk, throwing a constant stream of praise in her direction. During all this the waking bell had rang and the usual bustle was heard out in the corridor as the girls left for breakfast.

"Miss Hardbroom am I allowed to leave my room now?"

"Yes Mildred, but I think a few more days largely spent in bed recuperating would be wise."

"And the same goes for you Miss Hardbroom," Amelia interjected in an unusually stern voice.

"Don't worry, I shall Headmistress, I doubt I could teach a class at the moment if I tried." As if to emphasize her point the usually rigid deputy was sitting slightly hunched with her eyes heavy once again.

"Well I must go and prepare for assembly and give everyone the good news that you are both recovering. And I do not expect to see either of you there." Amelia said, looking pointedly at Constance then getting up and gathering the breakfast bowls before leaving.

"I think I am going to go and shower Miss."

"And I am going to return to my chambers and give you your room back Mildred." From her position on Mildred's bed she returned the trunk to above the wardrobe, summoned the magical medicine book to her arms and vanished the bed, potions and basin. "There, all back to normal, are you sure I can have this Mildred?" She asked holding up the drawing of Lady Dedlock and Esther."

"Of course Miss, as a thank you for lending me the book."

"Thank you very much Mildred, for everything. Now remember to get some rest." With that she vanished from where she was sitting.

* * *

_AN: Well guys, this is penultimate chapter. Only one more to go. I have began plotting out the sequel but need some time and the right mood to launch into the writing, who knows maybe inspiration will hit me this weekend. I hope you all enjoyed the Bleak House by Charles Dickens mentions, I read it recently and absolutely adore the 2005 BBC adaption. I cry every time during the scene mentioned above. Once again thanks for the reviews please keep them coming as encouragement to get me writing the sequel! xx_


	8. Chapter 8

Constance had intended on doing the same as Mildred and heading for a shower upon returning to her quarters however once she arrived in her room she wavered on her unsteady legs and ended up having to sit on her bed. The effort of transporting herself had completely drained her of any remaining energy. She leaned back and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

Mildred returned to her room after her shower, she gave Tabby some more food and water and then curled up on her bed with Miss Hardbroom's book. Once again she only made it a few pages before she too was fast asleep. A few hours later she woke to a knocking on her door.

"Come in," she managed to croak. The door swung open slightly and a blonde head and round glasses poked around the edge.

"Millie?"

"Maud!" Her friend came fully into the room followed by Enid, Jadu and Ruby.

"Miss Cackle said it would be alright if we came in for a little while, how are you?" Maud asked.

"A lot better than I was," Mildred replied.

"You don't sound it," Jadu said.

"Did you really spend 3 days cooped up in here with HB?" Enid blurted out.

"Yeah," Mildred replied.

"How are you still sane?" Ruby asked.

"She's not so bad you know, in fact she was very nice to me, and she was ill too." Enid pulled a face of utter disbelief.

"Yeah, are you gonna tell us exactly how all this happened?" enquired Jadu.

Mildred launched into the events of the last few days, from Ethel cursing her and throughout her and her teachers confinement, only leaving out the most terrifying moments of Miss Hardbroom having stopped breathing and seeing her scars, thinking her teacher would not like such private information broadcast throughout the student population.

"So that's why Ethel has been scrubbing floors the last few days!"Jadu mused.

"She has? But Miss Hardbroom won't have even had her say yet," Mildred returned.

"Oh I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation!" Enid laughed.

"Well it serves her right, cursing Millie like that," decided Maud.

They spent the next couple of hours catching Mildred up with the gossip from the rest of the school and pondered ways Ethel was going to be punished by HB. As they were sitting talking animatedly the next thing they knew Mildred was sound asleep once again. They quietly crept out, Maud pausing to pull a blanket over her friend.

* * *

Over the next few days both Mildred and Miss Hardbroom spend a large majority of their time sleeping, but both were slowly recovering, receiving large meal portions from Mrs Tapioca who even snuck Mildred some chocolate cake exclaiming she was a skeleton and needed some meat on her bones. Mildred regained her rosy cheeks, Constance returned to her ever so slightly less translucent complexion.

On the morning both were deemed fit enough by Amelia to return to classes after much badgering on Constance's part, Mildred was asked to come to Miss Cackles office after breakfast. Miss Hardbroom was also there.

"Have a seat Mildred," Miss Cackle gestured to the seat in front of her desk, one Mildred was well accustomed to. "There's no need to look so nervous dear, you're not in any trouble. Now, obviously although you are returning to classes today you cannot participate in PE for a few weeks until you regain your full strength, so Miss Hardbroom and I have come up with a proposal for you." Mildred looked between the headmistress and the deputy more relieved at being let off from PE for a while than anything else. "We wondered if during that time you could recreate your drawing of Cackles flying their brooms on a larger scale as a new piece of art for the Great Hall?"

Mildred stared at her teachers in disbelief, "you mean it?! You would actually want something I did in the Great Hall?"

"If you would be willing Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom replied, "it is a true representation of Cackles and what we strive to achieve and we believe it would be most fitting for new students to aspire to that vision and for visitors to the Academy to understand what Cackles represents - grace, elegance, witchcraft and pride in our abilities."

"I...I would love to!" Mildred gasped unable to believe she was being given permission to draw. To have something she created displayed within the school filled her with with both nerves and excitement.

"Brilliant," beamed Amelia. "Very well Mildred, you may head along to class now."

"Thank you Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom."

"Oh Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom stopped her as she was reaching the door, she had a strange expression on her face, somewhere between genuine anger and a smirk of satisfaction. "Could you please find Ethel and tell her Miss Cackle and I would like a word immediately, please?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom," Mildred replied a smirk of her own appearing knowing she wasn't going to be the one on the receiving end of HB's warth in a few minutes time. For once.

* * *

_AN: Well that's that guys. My first ever fanfiction completed. It is honestly the longest thing I have ever written including my dissertation. Actually feeling quite proud! I am still planning a sequel to follow on. I'm not going to make any promises on a timescale to get it up as I like to have the majority of it written before starting to upload so you all get updates quicker, plus I am going to have to start studying again soon (sigh)._

_Your kind reviews are what has kept my going with this and made me want to continue writing creatively, not something I'd though I'd say a few months back! _

_Please continue to leave me reviews even if you are reading this in many years time or if you are here because you have come across the sequel. I shall always be checking up on this fic!_

_Thanks for all the support everybody!_

_I will be back!_

_ConstanceScully_

_xx_


End file.
